Venom the Duck
|tags = Offensive: Damage Over Time Villain Symbiote Size: XL |release date = October 16th, 2018 |origin = Marvel: Contest of Champions |victory animation = TBA |crystal = TBA |abilities = Bleed Degeneration Aberration Toxic Armor |signature ability = Symbiosis Apotheosis |tier1 = No |tier2 = No |tier3 = Yes |tier4 = Yes |tier5 = Yes |tier6 = Yes}} Venom the Duck 'is a Cosmic Champion. Being a Cosmic Champion, he has a Class Bonus against Tech Champions, but is weak to Mystic Champions. Bio An abject abomination crafted from the chaotic energy of the Contest itself and given shape by the monstrosity calling itself the Symbiote Supreme, Venom the Duck shapes its symbiotic mass to strengthen itself and tear its foes apart. Driven by Venom’s bloodlust and controlled by Howard’s intellect and cunning, this aberration of the Contest is a force to be reckoned with. Abilities *'Aberration Effect (Passive): **Builds from 0% to 100% over time. **When the continuous Aberration effect hits 100% it resets to 0% and a random Symbiote Buff from either category is gained. **Each non-unique Symbiote Buff beyond the first suffers a stacking -10% Potency penalty. *'Symbiote Buffs (Frenzy Category):' **Fury: +X Attack for 12 seconds. **Precision: +X Critical Rating for 12 seconds. **Power Rate: +50% Power Gain Rate for 12 seconds. *'Symbiote Buffs (Survival Category):' **Armor Up: +X Armor Rating for 12 seconds. **Regeneration: Recover X Health over 12 seconds. **Perfect Block: +25% Perfect Block Chance for 12 seconds. *'Critical Hits:' 55% chance to inflict Bleed, dealing X Direct Damage over 5.5 seconds. If the opponent is Immune to this Bleed, Passive Degeneration is inflicted instead at a -25% damage penalty. **Developer’s Note: A Bleed will only convert into a Passive Degeneration effect if the opponent is naturally bleed immune. If they gain Bleed Immunity from an outside source (such as a Node) it will not convert into a Passive Degeneration effect. *'Launch a Special Attack or Land a Heavy Attack:' All Symbiote Buffs are removed and stored in the RNA Bank. 3 Symbiote Buffs may be added to the RNA Bank each fight and up to 10 Buffs may be stored during each Quest. Buffs won’t be removed or stored if the per-Fight or per-Quest limits have been reached. *'Fight Start:' All Symbiote Buffs stored in the RNA Bank are activated. **Developer’s Note: Buffs stored in the RNA Bank carry over from one fight to the next within the same quest. You can see the persistent charge icon (bottom right corner of Champion Portrait) to see how many Buffs are currently stored in the RNA Bank Signature Ability *'Symbiosis Apotheosis' **Twisted mutations grant the Aberration effect 25% charge at the start of the fight, as well as the following Special Attack enhancements: ***+X% siphon damage during Special 1. ***Toxic Armor gains +X% duration. ***X% Aberration charge is gained after Special 3. Special Attacks *'Symbiotic Siphon' **Barbed tendrils lash out and rip the opponent’s energy right from their body. ***Each strike has a 85% chance to siphon an additional 72 health from the opponent as Direct Damage and feed it to the Aberration effect, gaining +10% charge. *'Caustic Onslaught' **A barrage of strikes from all directions followed by a volley of blistering shots leaves Venom the Duck’s foe broiling in their own armor. ***75% chance to apply a Toxic Armor Buff to the opponent, increasing their Armor by 857 for 15 seconds. Striking an opponent that has Toxic Armor deals up to +90% additional Direct Damage based on how high the opponent’s Armor is. *'Ravenous Ambush' **Howard lays the bait and Venom consumes the greedy prey that wanders too close. ***This attack does not lock Symbiote Buffs into the RNA Bank but instead activates all Symbiote Buffs locked in the RNA Bank. Navigation Category:Champion Category:Cosmic Category:Article stubs Category:Original Champions